Chapter 18
African Golden Butterflies phase.4 is the 18th chapter of the manga and the fourth chapter of the African Golden Butterflies Arc. The battle between Koko's Squad and Karen Low and her men continues as does Chan Guoming's meeting with Koko Hekmatyar. Title page Mokoena and Minami Amada's camp. Summary The sound of gunfire reaches Mokoena and Minami Amada's camp, but the latter thinks it is fireworks. Mokoena is cooking noodles but cannot tell where the fight is due to the echoes from the mountains. Minami thinks that this is an indication that Koko Hekmatyar may be coming after her, as gunfire always follows her. She goes to on to talk about the arms trade, which from her perspective reduces one to a cog in a machine once caught up in it. Any resistance to getting involved would be crushed. This was something that she realized that an AI that she developed for a robot doll for 3 year olds was adapted into a guidance system for missiles. When Mokoena asks why she chooses to be involved with the Tashinhai Consu and HCLI, Minami replies that she just cannot stop herself, with Chan Guoming treating her to such good fried rice as a bonus. She is about to talk about Koko's goals when she notices that the noodles have boiled over. Back in Port Elizabeth Koko and Chan are having wine, which has given Koko a blush. When Chan states that he would like to have dinner with Kasper some time, Koko responds that his idea of “fine dining” is a drive through burger and fries. Chan is not amused and his driver breaks his chopsticks in anger. However he continues that although he has not yet met Kasper in person, his men did so in Tajikistan. Scarecrow is pleased that the conversation has gotten more substantive and confirms that this is what he wants when Schokolade questions it. However he needs to determine how they are integrating arms sales with their legitimate businesses. Chan continues that he finds Koko different from her brother and suggests that they collaborate. When Koko refuses, Chan suggests that he can help her break any prior commitments. The duel between Valmet and Karen Low continues. Although Karen kicks Valmet's pistol away, she is unable to hit her. While she reloads Valmet reveals that she uses the same fighting style by the man who wiped out her unit and after having no leads for years, is unbelievably happy that she has uncovered one. While R is admiring Valmet's skills Lutz takes a bullet in the butt, but it is only a flesh wound. Jonah sees one of Karen's men suddenly stand up and needlessly expose himself and points out to Lehm that their opponents are so stressed out and nervous that they must not have any experience fighting in the mountains. He suggests that the squad cease fire to draw their opponents out and cause them to stand up. The tactic works and Karen's men fall to Lehm's sniping. Despite being armed only with her knife, Valmet dodges fire from both of Karen's pistols and stabs her left arm. In the ladies' room Schokolade is in a stall as Scarecrow had ordered her to follow Koko when she went in in case she tried to contact her squad. Koko suddenly appears over the door of the stall and climbs in, shocking Schokolade when she reveals that she knows her code name. She gives her a warning to pass on to Scarecrow if she does not want to die. Anime and manga differences *The rock caught between cogs analogy that Minami refers to is extended. Minami stands up when she starts to mention Koko's goal. *Mokoena is shown noticing when Koko's Squad stops firing. *The episode shows Koko meeting with Schokolade in the ladies' room before Karen's men are wiped out and Valmet stabs her left arm. Category:Volume 4 18